bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Orihime Inoue
Galeria Orihime z anime Ep343 Orihime.png|Orihime Inoue. OrihimeProfile02.jpg|Orihime w Hueco Mundo. Ep325_Orihime_Mug_A.jpg|Orihime. Ep325_Orihime_Mug_B.jpg|Inoue Orihime. Bleach orihime0017-kid.jpg|Mała Inoue z krótkimi włosami. Ep3 Sora and Young Orihime.jpeg|Mała Orihime i Sora. Ep3 Sora dies.jpeg|Sora podczas swojej śmierci. Orihime.png|Orihime - zbliżenie. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Orihime wita się z Rukią. Bleach 2pt3.png|Siniak Orihime zadany przez Hollowa. Orihime's Fringe.png|Orihime podczas jedzenia posiłku. Ep3EnrakuRippedBlood.png|Inoue znajdująca krew na Enraku. AcidwireWithOrihime.jpg|Acidwire i Orihime. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Ichigo chroni Orihime. IchigoStopsAcidwireBlow.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje atak Acidwire'a. Orihime stops Sora.png|Orihime przytulająca brata w postaci Hollowa. Sora Inoue Purifies Himself.png|Orihime patrzy, jak jej brat sam się przebija. Rukia Heals Orihime.png|Rukia lecząca rany Inoue. Ep3SoraSeesPins.png|Sora patrzący na swoją siostrę. Chizuru Grabs Orihime.png|Złapana przez Chizuru. RobotOrihime.png|Projekt Orihime. Ep6TatsukiOrihime.png|Tatsuki głaszcze Orihime po głowie. Ep6ChizuruLunchOffer.png|Chizuru proponuje Orihime wspólny posiłek. Ep6KonFlirtsWithOrihime.png|Kon flirtujący z Orihime. Ep6OrihimeInsistsItWasntIchigo.png|Orihime mówiąca, że to nie był Ichigo. Tatsuki Arisawa and Orihime Inoue discuss Ichigo.png|Tatsuki i Orihime rozmawiające na temat Ichigo. Inoue_wykonuje_Buhahahaha.jpg|Inoue wykonująca gest programu programu Dona Kanonjiego Orihime Apologizes to Ichigo.png|Inoue razem z Ichigo podczas programu Dona Kanonjiego. Orihime Inoue hits Kon.png|Kon uderzony kijem baseballowym. Oriheme and tatsuki.jpg|Orihime z Tatsuki przed szkołą. Orihime hurries Tatsuki & Chizuru.png|Inoue pospieszająca swoje przyjaciółki. NumbOrihime.png|Numb Chandelier pojawia się przed Orihime. Orihime struggles against Chizuru.png|Inoue złapana przez kontrolowaną Chizuru. OrihimeHairClip.png|Spinki Orihime. Orihime first using her powers.png|Moc spinek Orihime. OrihimeStandsUp.png|Orihime gotowa do walki w ochronie Tatsuki. Orihime & Shun Shun Rikka Meeting.png|Spotkanie z Shun Shun Rikka. OrihimeTiredShunShunRikka.png|Shun Shun Rikka spoglądające na nieprzytomną Inoue. Ep13UraharaFindsOrihime.png|Kisuke Urahara przybywa po Orihime. Urahara Talks Orihime & Sado.png|Inoue i Yasutora Sado dowiadują się o swoich umiejętnościach od Kisuke. Michiru Tatsuki Orihime.png|Michiru Ogawa tłumaczy Tatsuki i Inoue, iż widziała przerażającą twarz Ichigo. Orihime impersonates Ichigo.PNG|Orihime udająca Ichigo. Orihime & Ichigo talk.png|Orihime pyta, gdzie poszła Rukia. Sado, Orihime, Yoruichi try to recruit Uryu Ishida.png|Orihime próbująca namówić Uryū do współpracy. Tsubaki complains about being summoned by Orihime.png|Ponowne wezwanie dusz. YoruichiTeachingOrihimeAndChad.jpg|Daremna lekcja kontrolowania mocy. Ep19YoruichiTeachesSado&Orihime.png|Yoruichi ucząca Sado i Orihime. Orihime and Tatsuki.png|Orihime ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Tatsuki. FireworksFestival.jpg|Inoue i Tatsuki podczas festiwalu fajerwerków. Ep20TessaiCriesWithOrihime.png|Tessai płaczący przy Orihime. Ep20YoruichiAdvisesResolve.png|Porada Yoruichi. Ryoka arrive in Soul Society.png|Upadek do Soul Society. Ishida_i_Orihime_zatrzymani_przez_Jidambou.jpg|Inoue i reszta zatrzymani przez Jidanbō. Orihime Heals Jidanbo.png|Orihime lecząca ogromnego Jidanbō. OrihimeKidoBall.png|Inoue pokazująca swoją kontrolę nad Reiatsu za pomocą Kuli Armatniej Kidō. E022 - 10 Orihime Chad Ishida Ichigo Yoruichi.jpg|Ryoka po wejściu do Soul Society. Od26 Twarda głowa.png|Orihime budząc się uderza głową Uryū. Od26 Opatrzona.png|Ishida tłumaczy, że podczas Inoue opatrzył jej ranę. Orihime Inoue and the Shun Shun Rikka.jpg|Orihime ze swoimi Shun Shun Rikka. OrihimeSleep.png|Nieprzytomna Inoue leczona przez Ishidę. OrihimeUryuRun.png|Orihime i Uryū biegnący przez Seireitei. OrihimeAmbushed.png|Orihime zaatakowana przez Jirōbō Ikkanzakę. Bleach jiroubu0001.jpg|Uryū ratuje Orihime. OrihimeTsubaki.png|Orihime i Tsubaki. Ishida_inoue_and_toshimori.jpg|Orihime i Uryū z Toshimorim. Aramaki inspects Inoue's uniform.jpg|Aramaki sprawdzający mundur Inoue. Orihimeishida.png|Orihime ratująca siebie, Uryū i Aramakiego. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Inoue lecząca Ichigo. Orihimeandtheothersnoticetheexecution.jpg|Inoue i reszta tuż przed egzekucją Rukii. Od59 Ałć.png|Kurosaki upadając trafia na głowę Inoue. Ryoka Leaving.png|Inoue i reszta opuszczający Soul Society. Ep64OrihimeTired.png|Orihime podczas treningu. Ep64OrihimesDream.png|Sen Orihime. Ep64OrhimeGate.png|Orihime porwana do bramy. Sora And Orihime.png|Kurōdo w postaci Sory rozmawia z Orihime. Red Eyed Orihime attacks Chad.jpg|Kurōdo jako Orihime dusi Sado. Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband.jpg|Orihime znajduje opaskę Tatsuki. Ichigo and friends pointing fingers.jpg|Winowajcą jest każdy. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Orihime patrzy na list od Ririn dostarczony. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|Sprawcą okazuje się być Urahara. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Orihime i reszta odwiedzają Uryū w szpitalu. Episode72FloorFloods.png|Szpitalna podłoga zalana wodą. Episode73SantenKesshunBreaks.png|Santen Kesshun zniszczone przez wodną lalkę. Episode85OrihimeTriesToBlock.png|Kurōdo patrzy, jak Orihime próbuje zablokować atak. Episode83RukiaOrihimeFight.png|Orihime i Rukia walczące z Yoshi. Episode82OrihimeBlocksYoshi.png|Orihime blokuje atak Yoshi. Episode84RukiaPushesOrihime.png|Rukia popycha Orihime. Orihime Saves Rukia.png|Orihime ratuje Rukię przed Ritz. Hisagi_Saves_Orihime.png|Inoue uratowana przez Hisagiego. Episode89GroupListens.png|Orihime i inni wsłuchują się w dźwięki. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo i Renji opuszczają grupę. Episode89OrihimeSavesIchigo.png|Inoue chroni Ichigo. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Orihime i reszta podąża za Uryū. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo i reszta opiekują się rannym dzieckiem. Episode91GoingBack.png|Grupa opuszcza Soul Society. Ep97DaijiGroup.png|grupa Daijiego, Ganju, Orihime, Uryū i Sado. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime zatrzymuje Ichigo przed kłótnią z Byakuyą. OrihimeStays.png|Orihime żegna się z Jidanbō po ponownym uleczeniu go. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Orihime i Kira wchodzą do biura. Episode107MeetingOthers.png|Ran'Tao i Uryū spotykają sie z Orihime i resztą. Episode108SadoOrihimeUryu.png|Sado, Orihime i Uryū wkraczają na pole bitwy. Orihimeyasutora.png|Orihime ochrania Sado za pomocą Santen Kesshun. Yammy Hits Orihime.png|Inoue uderzona przez Yammy'ego. Ichigo Truly Apologises.png|Ichigo przepraszający Orihime Rukia. Orihime Healing Hitsugaya.png|Orihime leczy Hitsugayę. Orihime_Finds_Hitsugaya_&_Matsumoto_TV.png|Inoue wchodząca do swojego mieszkania. Orihime Inoue talks to Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Rozmowa Orihime i Ichigo. Hiyori and Orihime.jpg|Hiyori mówi Orihime, że Hachi chce z nią porozmawiać. Inoue-005.jpg|Orihime patrzy, jak Hachi leczy Tsubakiego. Orihime Spars With Rukia.png|Rukia i Orihime trenujące w Soul Society. Rukia Advises Orihime.png|Rukia daje radę Inoue. Ep139UlquiorraAmbushesOrihime.png|Ulquiorra spotyka Orihime w Dangai. Orihime leaves Kurosaki, unable to speak to him..jpg|Orihime żegnająca się ze śpiacym Ichigo. Ep143EspadaReturnWithOrihime.png|Ulquiorra i reszta zabierający Inoue do Hueco Mundo. Orihimegrimmjow.jpg|Orihime przywraca ramię Grimmjowa. Orihime with Hogyoku.png|Orihime patrzy na Hōgyoku. Inouehuecomundo.png|Strój Orihime w Hueco Mundo. Ep143OrihimesRoom.png|Pokój Orihime w Las Noches. OrihimeBeingGrabbed.jpg|Inoue złapana. Ulquiorra Advises Orihime.png|Orihime i Ulquiorra Cifer. Odc150_Ulquiorra_i_Orihime.jpg|Inoue i Ulquiorra. Ep150UlquiorraAdvisesOrihime.png|Ulquiorra mówi Orihime, że jej przyjaciele przyszli ją uratować. Healing Troubles.png|Orihime lecząca dziurę w ciele Ichigo. OrihimeCriesOut.png|Płacząca Inoue. OrihimesNotThatHeavy.png|Ichigo niosący Orihime. OrihimeWarnsNel.png|Orihime ostrzegająca Nelliel. OrihimeCriesOutForNel.png|Orihime krzycząca do Nelliel. NnoitraHoldsOrihime.png|Nnoitra łapie Orihime. TesHoldsOri.png|Tesra trzymający Orihime. StarrkAppears.png|Starrk przechwycający Orihime. OrihimeProtectsYachiru.png|Orihime chroni Yachiru. Orihime and Ulquiorra talking.jpg|Rozmowa Orihime i Ulquiorry. Ep215UlquiorraQuestionsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra pyta Orihime o jej serce. WhereIsAHeart.png|Gdzie jest serce lub dusza człowieka? Menoly inoue loly.png|Orihime złapana przez Loly i Menoly. LolyMenolyWithOrihime.jpg|Inoue, Loly i Menoly. OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Orihime i Ishida przytłoczeni Reiatsu wyzwolonym po Segunda Etapa. UlquiorraStopsOrihime.png|Ulquiorra zapobiega dostaniu się Inoue do Ichigo. OrihimeTriggersChange.png|Orihime płacze, widząc "śmierć" Ichigo. UryuOrihimeWatchHollowIchigo.jpg|Orihime i Uryū oglądają walkę Hollow Ichigo z Ulquiorrą. UlquiorraReachesOut.png|Umierający Ulquiorra wyciąga rękę w stronę Orihime. Ichigo's Friends Return.jpg|Orihime i reszta po pokonaniu Aizena. Ichigo_and_others_around_fire.jpg|Orihime i reszta przy ognisku. Ichigo_in_Lamp_Society.jpg|Inoue wraz z przyjaciółmi wkracza do Lamp Society. Friends Standing Over Ichigo.jpg|Sado, Orihime, Rukia i Uryū podczas obudzenia się Ichigo. Ep231RukiaRecovering.png|Rukia dochodząca do siebie po ataku Sode no Shirayuki. MuramasaOrihime.png|Orihime leczy Murmasę. OrihimeAnimeEp139.jpg|Inoue w 139. odcinku. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację. Ep248MuramasaAttacksOrihime.png|Muramasa atakuje Orihime. Muramasa attacks Orihime.png|Orihime ochrania się przed atakiem Muramasy. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Orihime patrzy na atakującego Sado. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Orihime biegnąca w stronę Chada. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Rukia przyłącza się do Inoue i reszty. Ep249MuramasasReiatsu.png|Obserwując mroczne Reiatsu Muramasy. Orihime protects them from the Menos' cero.png|Orihime chroniąca resztę przed Cero Menosa. Rukia and Orihime watch as Muramasa goes out of control.png|Orihime patrzy, jak Muramasa traci kontrolę. Sode_no_Shirayuki_in_front_of_Rukia_and_Inoue.png|Orihime i Rukia uratowane przez Sode No Shirayuki. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime, Sado i Suì-Fēng. Rangiku senses the Toju's reiatsu.png|Orihime wraz Rangiku i Haineko. They regroup after the incident.png|Przegrupowanie. Kyoko loses control of her reiatsu.png|Tracąc kontrolę nad Reiatsu. Orihime protects Kyoko.png|Orihime chroni Kyōko. Kyoko approaches Orihime.png|Kyōko i Orihime. Orihime and Rangiku Making Buckets.PNG|Nanao upomina Orihime i Rangiku. Orihime episode 215b2.png|Orihime w 215. odcinku. Disheartened.png|Zniechęcona Orihime. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū wyjaśnia sytuację. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Interwencja Sado, Orihime i Uryū. Orihime comes across Lurichiyo.png|Orihime i Rurichiyo. The assassin attacks.png|Inoue zaatakowana przez asasyna. OrihimeProtectsRurichiyo.png|Orihime chroni Rurichiyo. Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Kon zadaje pytanie Nozomi. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Orihime dziękuje Urahara za jedzenie i wyposażenie. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Orihime na barbeque Nozomi. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Nozomi patrzy na Inoue i resztę. Reigai-Renji Abarai arrives on the scene.png|Orihime i Reigai Renjiego. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Inoue i reszta za Sklepem Urahary. Nozomi Blames Herself For Ichigos Fate.png|Inoue pociesza Nozomi. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon pyta Sado i Orihime o dotrzymanie towarzystwa Nozomi. E330 Kon eats with Nozomi, Orihime.png|Orihime jedząca kolację z Konem i Nozomi. Ep339FriendsShowUp.png|Inoue i reszta pojawiają się. Ichigo and Orihime.png|Inoue w pokoju Ichigo. Ep344OrihimeFidgety.png|Inoue czująca się nieswojo w pokoju Kurosakiego. Ep345 Ichigo pyta o Chada.png|Ichigo pyta się Inoue, gdzie jest Chad. Episode_345_Orihime.png|Inoue. Ep345 Ichigo pyta się Orihime czy ją odprowadzić.png|Ichigo chce odprowadzić Orihime. Ep345 Ryuken mówi, że zabierze Orihime.png|Ryūken mówi, że pojedzie z Inoue do domu. Ep345 Ryuken karci Orihime.png|Ryūken każe Orihime być cicho w szpitalu. Ep345 Orihime przeprasza Ryukena.png|Inoue przeprasza Ryūkena. Ep345 Ryuken ostrzega.png|Ryūken ostrzega Orihime. Ep345 Ryuken i Orihime.png|Ryūken opowiada o sprawie. Ep346OrihimeWindow.png|Inoue patrząca zza okna. Ep346OrihimeVisits.png|Inoue przed mieszkaniem Chada. Ep346_Rozmowa_Ichigo_i_Orihime_o_Sado.png|Inoue rozmawiająca z Ichigo o Sado. Ep347OrihimeProtectsIchigo.png|Inoue gotowa do ochonienia Ichigo. Ep347_Orihime_ochrania_Ichigo_przed_Hollowem.png|Inoue i Ichigo. Episode_347_Orihime.png|Orihime. Ep347OrihimeVisits.png|Inoue odwiedza Ishidę w szpitalu. Ep349OrihimeBag.png|Inoue zostawiająca torbę z jedzeniem przy klamce mieszkania Sado. Ep349 Moe obserwuje Orihime.png|Moe obserwuje Orihime. Ep349_Moe&Orihime.png|Moe przedstawia się Inoue. Ep349Lustful.png|Shishigawara onieśmielony urodą Orihime. Ep349TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima pojawia się za Inoue. Ep349MoeWantsFight.png|Moe chcący walcyć z Inoue. Ep349OrihimeStepsIn.png|Orihime staje pomiędzy Shishigawarą, a Tsukishimą. Ep350 Moe chce powstrzymać Orihime.png|Moe próbuje powstrzymać Orihime przed ratowaniem go. Ep350 Tsukishima udaje, że odchodzi.png|Tsukishima udaje, że odchodzi. Ep350 Tsukishima przebija Orihime.png|Tsukishima tnie Orihime. Ep350 Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime.png|Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime. Ep350 Orihime w szoku.png|Orihime w szoku. Ep350 Inoue odzyskuje przytomność.png|Inoue odzyskuje świadomość. Ep350 Inoue zastanawia się czy Shukuro jest jej przyjacielem.png|Inoue zastanawia się czy Tsukishima jest jej przyjacielem. Ep350OrihimeRealization.png|Dylemat Inoue. Ep350 Inoue okłamuje przyjaciół.png|Inoue okłamuje przyjaciół. Ep350OrihimeUninjured.png|Inoue łapie się za ramię. Ep350OrihimeShocked.png|Inoue zaskoczona przez Ichigo. Ep350 Orihime rozmawia z Sado przez telefon.png|Orihime rozmawia z Sado przez telefon. Ep350OrihimeTellsSado.png|Inoue opowiadająca Sado o uczuciu podczas ataku Tsukishimy. Ep354 Orihime odwiedza Ishidę.png|Orihime odwiedza Ishidę. Ep354OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Inoue i Ishida. Ep354OrihimeHealsUyru.png|Inoue leczy Ishidę. Ep354 Sado i Inoue spotykają się.png|Sado i Inoue spotykają się. Ep354 Riruka spotyka Orihime.png|Riruka spotyka Orihime. Ep356 Inoue leczy Ichigo.png|Inoue leczy Ichigo. Ep356 Tarcza Inoue.png|'Shiten Kōshun'. Ep356_Kugo_zatrzymuje_Orihime.png|Inoue zatrzymana przez Kūgo. Ep356 Inoue patrzy na pączki.png|Inoue patrzy na pączki. Ep356 Inoue ślini się.png|Orihime ślini się na widok pączków. E356_Riruka_Orihime.jpg|Inoue jedząca pączki. Ep356 Riruka odchodzi.png|Riruka mówi Orihime, że jest nudna i odchodzi. Ep356 Inoue w klatce A.png|Inoue w klatce Yukio. Ep356 Inoue w klatce B.png|Uwięziona Orihime. Ep356 Yukio patrzy na Inoue A.png|Yukio wyjaśnia Orihime właściwości klatki. Ep356 Yukio patrzy na Inoue C.png|Yukio mówi Orihime, że jej nie słyszy. Ep357 Orihime budzi się w grze.png|Orihime budzi się w grze. Ep357 Riruka przychodzi.png|Riruka wchodzi do pokoju Inoue. Ep357 Riruka daje Orihime coś do jedzenia.png|Riruka daje Orihime coś do jedzenia. Ep357 Riruka kładzie śniadanie.png|Riruka kładzie śniadanie na stole. Riruka_and_Orihime_in_the_room.png|Riruka wychodzi z pokoju. Ep357OrihimeThanksYukio.png|Inoue i Chad dziękują Yukio. Ep357 Sado i Orihime idą do szkoły.png|Sado i Orihime idą do szkoły. Ep357 Orihime i Chad rozmawiają zaraz po wizycie w Liceum Moe A.png|Chad i Orihime wracają ze szkoły Moe. Ep357 Orihime i Chad rozmawiają zaraz po wizycie w Liceum Moe B.png|Chad i Inoue rozmawiają. Ep357 Orihime i Chad rozmawiają zaraz po wizycie w Liceum Moe C.png|Inoue i Chad po wizycie w liceum Moe. Ep357 Orihime stwierdza, że to Tsukishima uratował Rukię.png|Orihime stwierdza, że to Tsukishima uratował Rukię. Ep357 Tsukishima z Orihime.png|Orihime stwierdza, że to Tsukishima jest jej bratem. Ep357 Tsukishima idzie z książką A.png|Tsukishima idzie w ich stronę. Ep357 Sado ochrania Orihime.png|Sado ochrania Orihime. Ep357_Sado_ochroniony_przez_Inoue.png|Inoue chroniąca Sado. Ep357 Chad i Orihime leżą na ziemi.png|Orihime leży niezdolna do walki. Ep359 Przybyła pomoc.png|Orihime staje w obronie Tsukishimy. Ep359 Tsukishima i Orihime.png|Sfałszowane wspomnienie Inoue. Ep359 Trening Tsukishimy.png|Tsukishima trenuje z Orihime i Sado. Ep359 Tsukishima do Soul Society.png|Shūkuro ratuje Rukię. Ep359 Tsukishima walczy z Espadą.png|Tsukishima walczy z Ulquiorrą. Ep362OrihimeSeesIchigo.png|Inoue zadowolona widokiem Ichigo. Ep362OrihimeBreaksDown.png|Orihime w punkcie złamania Book of the End. Ep362UraharaIsshinCatchSadoOrihime.png|Inoue i Chad zostają zabrani przez Kisuke i Isshina. Ep365 Odpoczynek.png|Orihime i Sado odpoczywają w Sklepie Urahary. Galeria Orihime z mangi Bleach cover 03.jpg|Orihime na okładce 3. tomu. Bleach cover 27.jpg|Orihime na okładce 27. tomu. C 043 cover.jpg|Orihime na okładce 43. rozdziału. Ch_057_cover.jpg|Orihime na okładce 57. rozdziału. C_062_cover.jpg|Inoue na okładce 62. rozdziału. C68_cover.jpg|Orihime na okładce 68. rodziału. C78_cover.jpg|Orihime na okładce 78. rodziału. C89_cover_page.png|Orihime i Rukia na okładce 89. rozdziału. C127_cover_page.png|Orihime na okładce 127. rozdziału. Bleach swimsuit spread.jpg|Inoue z innymi bohaterkami w kolorze. C171_Cover_Page.jpg|Orihime, Ichigo, Ishida i Chad na kolorwej okładce 171. rozdziału. C181 cover page.png|Orihime na okładce 181. rozdziału. C181_cover_page.png|Ichigo, Orihime i Rukia na tle okładki 181. rozdziału. C192 cover page.png|Orihime na okładce 192. rozdziału. C193_cover_page.png|Yammy i Orihime na okładce 193. rozdziału. C213 cover page.png|Orihime i Ichigo na okładce 213. rozdziału. C225 cover Inoue Orihime.jpg|Orihime na okładce 225. rozdziału. C226_cover_page.jpg|Orihime i Yoruichi na okładce 226. rozdziału. Heal.jpg|Orihime leczy dwóch Shinigami. R379 Weekly Shōnen Jump 2.jpg|Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tōshirō, Uryū, Ichigo i Rangiku na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. Orihime new image.png|Inoue wita Ichigo i Tatsuki. Ch425pg11 Tatsuki hits Orihime.png|Inoue uderzona przez Tatsuki. OrihimeIchigosBedroom.png|Orihime w sypialni Ichigo. Shishigawara_attacks_Orihime.png|Shishigawara atakuje Inoue. Shishigawara_and_Orihime.png|Moe powalony urodą Orihime. Chapter438StrangerOrihime.png|Tsukishima pojawia się za Inoue. OrihimeShishigawaraChapter439.png|Inoue osłania Moe. Chapter440TsukishimaAttacks.png|Orihime przecięta przez Tsukishimę. Chap447Page8OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime odwiedza Uryū w szpitalu. Chapter448OrihimeRiruka.png|Pierwsze spotkanie Orihime i Riruki. Chap449Page11ShitenKishun2.png|Orihime używa Shinten Kishun. Chap451Page7OrihimeTrapped.png|Orihime w klatce Yukio. Orihime Wants Doughnuts.png|Orihime chce pączka. Ch450pg10_Riruka_talks_to_Orihime.png|Orihime rozmawia z Riruką. Chapter 451 Cover.png|Ichigo, Ginjō i Orihime na okładce 451. rozdziału. Ch452pg4_Riruka_feeds_Orihime.png|Riruka przynosi jedzenie Orihime. Chad_and_Orihime_going_to_Ichigo.png|Orihime i Sado idą po Ichigo. C455p20Sado_and_Orihime_protects_Tsukishima.png|Orihime i Chad chronią Tsukishimę. C462pg12_Orihime_Sado.png|Orihime i Chad w punkcie załamania Book of the End. C462p13_Orihime_Urahara_Isshin_Sado.jpg|Isshin i Kisuke niosący Inoue i Sado. C481p10.jpg|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime i Chad. R482s2.jpg|Orihime patrzy, jak Ichigo próbuje kopnąć Eberna. Bleach chapter 482 title page.png|Orihime na okładce 482. rozdziału. C487p6 Orihime.jpg|Orihimie wystraszona trupami w Hueco Mundo. C487p3.jpg|Orihime i drużyna wchodzą do Hueco Mundo. Chapter491SantenKesshunAbsorbed.jpg|Santen Kesshun absorbowane przez Vollständig, Biskiel Quilge Opie'a. Ch518_Kisuke_i_Inoue.png|Inoue i Kisuke. R519 Okładka.png|Rukia i Orihime na okładce 519. rozdziału. OrihimesKotenZanshun.gif|Orihime używa Koten Zanshun. SōtenKisshun.gif|Inoue używa Sōten Kisshun, by odnowić rękę Grimmjowa. TsukishimaAttack.gif|Tsukishima przebija Orihime. ShitenKōshun.gif|Orihime używa Shiten Kōshun. Galeria Shun Shun Rikka Bleach others0065.jpg|Ayame. Bleach others0063.jpg|Baigon. Bleach_others0062.jpg|Hinagiku. Bleach others0064.jpg|Lily. Shuno4.JPG|Shun'ō. Bleach others0061.jpg|Tsubaki. Galeria Orihime z filmów Ichigo listening to rukia.png|Ichigo i Orihime słuchają wyjaśnień Rukii. YamamotomówiIchigooYuzu.png|Orihime słucha, co mówi Yamamoto do Ichigo. Kategoria:Galerie